I'll Never Be Free
| Label = Capitol | Writer = Bennie Benjamin, George Weiss | Producer = | Chronology = Kay Starr | Last single = "Bonaparte's Retreat" (1950) | This single = "I'll Never Be Free" (1950) | Next single = "Mama Goes Where Papa Goes (Or Papa Don't Go Out Tonight)" (1950) | Misc = }} "I'll Never Be Free" is a song written by Bennie Benjamin and George Weiss and performed by Kay Starr and Tennessee Ernie Ford. It reached #2 on the U.S. country chart and #3 on the U.S. pop chart in 1950. Other charting versions *Louis Jordan and Ella Fitzgerald released a version of the song which reached #7 on the U.S. R&B chart in 1950. *Annie Laurie and Paul Gayten and His Orchestra released a version of the song which reached #4 on the U.S. R&B chart in 1950. *Dinah Washington released a version of the song which reached #3 on the U.S. R&B chart in 1950. *Lucky Millinder and His Orchestra released a version of the song which reached #8 on the U.S. R&B chart in 1951. *LaVern Baker and Jimmy Ricks released a version of the song which reached #103 on the U.S. pop chart in 1961. *Starr re-released a version of the song as a solo sing which reached #94 on the U.S. pop chart in 1961. *Johnny and Jonie Mosby released a version of the song as a single in 1969 which #26 on the U.S. country chart. *Jim Ed Brown and Helen Cornelius released a version of the song as a single in 1978 which reached #11 on the U.S. country chart. Other versions *The Skylarks released a version of the song as a single in 1950, but it did not chart. *Janis Martin released a version of the song as the B-side to her 1957 single "Love and Kisses". *Johnnie Ray released a version of the song on his 1957 EP The Big Beat. *Lillie Bryant released a version of the song as the B-side to her 1959 single "Smoky Gray Eyes (Stroll Smoky)". *Chris Connor released a version of the song on her 1959 EP Pop Goes Chris in Witchcraft. *Joanie Sommers released a version of the song as the B-side to her 1960 single "One Boy". *Roy Hamilton released a version of the song as a single in 1961, but it did not chart. *Jimmy Norman released a version of the song as a single in 1961, but it did not chart. *Kelly Gordon released a version of the song as the B-side to his 1963 single "A Phonograph Record". *Pat Boone and Shirley Boone released a version of the song as the B-side to their 1964 single "Side by Side". *Mel Carter released a version of the song as the B-side to his 1964 single "The Richest Man Alive". *Bill Pursell released a version of the song as a single in 1964, but it did not chart. References Category:1950 songs Category:1950 singles Category:1951 singles Category:1961 singles Category:1964 singles Category:1969 singles Category:1978 singles Category:Songs written by Bennie Benjamin Category:Songs written by George David Weiss Category:Kay Starr songs Category:Tennessee Ernie Ford songs Category:Johnnie Ray songs Category:Louis Jordan songs Category:Ella Fitzgerald songs Category:Dinah Washington songs Category:LaVern Baker songs Category:Roy Hamilton songs Category:Mel Carter songs Category:Jim Ed Brown songs Category:Helen Cornelius songs Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Mercury Records singles Category:RCA Victor singles Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:MGM Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:RCA Records singles